Our Happy Ever After
by Rosa17
Summary: AU Set in 1973. Short complete fluffy story. Barbara and Tom but other characters feature.


AN: I wrote this quickly I apologise fro any typos, I have read it through a couple of times. Also my first Call The Midwife story, I also wrote it while my ASD daughter was demanding my attention every two minutes. So...might not be great. It is also short, I meant it to be shorter than it actually is but it got away from me a bit. Just a bit of fluff nothing serious.

Our Happy Ever After, by Rosa17

It was the annual event of the year, the Vicarage Garden party, which spilled out to the Green. Only this years was special, it was the tenth anniversary that the Vicar and his wife had arrived in the sleepy little village of Langridge Green. To take over when Reverend Mitchell who having attained his eighty fifth year and suffered a stroke was retiring, although did not disappear from everyone's lives until two years ago when a bout of pneumonia overcame his already weekend state.

Langridge Green was in the middle of the Surrey countryside with rolling hills bordering the north of the Parish. The church, village hall and vicarage sat on the head of the village green which was used for the local cricket matches in the summer. The local kids played on its expanse, or in the small playground at the far end, or more often than not in the adjacent woodland with the stream running through, making dams, dens and forts from the moment they had eaten their breakfast in the summer months until dusk. In winter when the snow had fallen, the green was scattered with an assortment of snowmen, the Vicar giving a prize to the 'best' one and everyone warming up in the village hall with hot chocolate and custard creams. Ye Olde Oak Inn, the post office and general store and a cluster of chocolate box cottages surrounded the rest of the green, giving it a feeling of perfection.

Of course, it wasn't as idyllic as all that, behind closed doors every house, every family had a story to tell and the Vicar was in charge of three churches now spread over a distance of several miles. The smallest of which he only held a service in once a month, due to dwindling numbers. But today was a celebration of friends and family, old and new and with a sunny sky, promised to be a spectacular day.

0000000

Taking a deep breath Barbara shut the door to the downstairs lavatory behind her and let out her breath slowly, savouring precious moments to herself, albeit confined to a very small room which was also full of hats, scarves, coats, shoes and umbrellas. She counted to ten aloud, pursed her lips as she straightened her hair, took a quick glance in the mirror and frowned. She traced the first signs of lines at the corner of her eyes and then a sudden crash and loud bang thundered overhead, she smiled and wondered why she hadn't aged much more than that with all the carry-ons that happened in her life every day.

"Mark!" She shouted as she opened the door and headed towards the noise. "Mark!"

Mark, a sturdy good-looking boy with dark brown hair and eyes to match stuck his head over the bannister at the top of the stairs looking sheepish. "Yes Mum?"

"What are you doing?" Barbara asked, her tone suggesting that her patience was running out rapidly as it was only half past nine in the morning and not the first calamity of the day.

"I dropped the train set. Everywhere….. It was an accident," he added in a rush.

Barbara rolled her eyes towards the ceiling in exasperation, how much mess could a seven-year-old boy make in under a minute?

From behind her, solid calm hands rested on her shoulders and a beloved voice rumbled softly in her ear. "I'll help him tidy up," Tom uttered. He turned his wife to face him. "You go to where you need to be."

She looked at him and smiled. "I need to be in five places at once, all of them as important as the other and with only one pair of hands, I don't think I will manage it."

"We'll manage it together, we always do." He assured her, with a light kiss on her lips.

She blinked back tears then, "I don't know how you do it Tom Hereward, but you are my calm centre and even though I know things are not going to go according to plan…"

"It will be alright," he finished for her.

She nodded not quite trusting herself to speak for a moment. A knock on the front door and plump Mrs Jarvis' head sticking round it like a beaming sun peeking round a cloud broke the spell. "Oh, Barbara there you are, there's a problem with the cakes, in the hall, could you spare a moment?"

"I'll be right there Mrs Jarvis," Barbara replied, composed now and ready to face the day. Mrs Jarvis leaving the door open hurried off and Barbara turned to see Tom smiling at her in that way he had, the look that was just for her. She smiled back. "I do love you Tom," she told him, planting a kiss on his cheek and followed the disappearing figure of Mrs Jarvis down the path.

0000000

"Barbara! Are you in here?" Tom shouted from the threshold of the vicarage. Two and a half hours had passed since he had watched her follow Mrs Jarvis, and he had not spoken to her since. He had seen her now and then as he helped string the bunting round the lampposts circling the green. He had passed and received messages to her via their brood of children and he had watched and smiled as she made a moment to talk to every mother whose child she had delivered and coo over every infant and talk to every growing child. She must be exhausted already, he knew he was, and yet they had the rest of the day to enjoy. "Barbara!"

"Upstairs Tom!" She called back and he hurried to the sound of her voice.

He found her sitting in the nursing chair in their bedroom, with their latest addition in her arms, the soft breathing of an infant who has found repletion in a feed, a nappy change and a cuddle from Mum. He knelt beside them and softly cradled his daughter's head stroking it with exquisite tenderness.

"She looks so content," he whispered not wanting to wake her.

"She is now," Barbara told him. "Not when Alice Bainbridge brought her back to me, screaming, red in the face with a soaking wet nappy."

"I take it you are referring to Sarah and not Miss Bainbridge," Tom joked, his mouth turning up at the edges as Barbara tried not to smile.

"Yes, I do declare she has been put off having a child for a while yet, which is a good thing as she has only recently turned fifteen!"

"But hopefully not off babysitting for us now and again," Tom added. "I do like to spend a little time alone with my wife."

"And I with you, but now is not that time is it?" Barbara stated with a touch or regret in her tone.

"Maybe next week we should set a date," he leaned up and kissed her as he took the sleeping infant and cradled his youngest daughter in his arms with practised ease. I'll take her downstairs and put her in the pram while you finish getting ready." His eyes cast a glance down her dress which was now sporting milk stains. "Wear your green dress… for me." He added softly, blowing her a kiss as he left the room.

000000

Barbara touched Tom on his shoulder and he turned to her and smiled. "You look beautiful," he mouthed as he stood aside and let her curl her fingers around the handle of the pram. They both were jostled slightly as their three older children joined them at the edge of the Green opposite the Pub as there was room for parking a large vehicle there.

"It's coming!" Mark panted as he had run from the cross road and then diagonally across the Green. "The coach is coming!"

"Susie," Barbara nudged her daughter. "Keep a hold of Andrew's hand, I don't want him getting lost in the throng." Mark was accident prone, Andrew at four had a habit of wandering off when you were least expecting it.

"I forgot to ask," Tom leaned towards his wife. "Did you sort the cake issue?"

"No, and it was too late to bake more, I sent Mrs J to the shop to buy a few Mr Kipling, but we are in a sorry short state on cake," she wryly admitted.

"Never mind, perhaps they won't notice after a few glasses of punch," he grinned.

She shot him an, "Oh Tom!" look as the coach pulled up and cheering ensued, Thoughts of cake the furthest from her mind as beloved faces began to emerge and everywhere was a mass of chatter, excitement, joy, happiness, laughter and love.

000000

"Oh!" Phyllis exclaimed as she stepped down from the coach, complaining that she was not as young as she used to be and her joints ached. "What a long bumpy ride, next time I visit I am driving myself."

"Phyllis!" Barbara stepped forward and enveloped her dearest friend into a welcoming hug.

Pulling back Phyllis said. "Let me look at you, you wouldn't know you had your little lass only a few months ago…"

"Phyllis," Barbara started. "I don't think you are looking at me properly."

"Rubbish, now where are your lovely lot?…Oh…" She clapped eyes on her nine-year-old Goddaughter. "Susan Phyllis, you are looking more like your mother every time I see you." She hugged the girl tight squashing the air out her lungs.

Susie looked at her mother with her right eye the other was hidden in the folds of Phyllis tan cardigan with pained patience and mouthed, "Susan Phyllis? I'm Susie."

Barbara gave her a pointed look back and the girl raised her eyes to heaven. Not soon enough for Susie, Phyllis had moved onto Andrew. "Why this isn't the little lad Andrew," She placed her hand on his shoulder and stepped back to look him over. A pat on his head and she turned her attention to Mark, planting a great big sloppy kiss on his cheek, before turning her affection to Sarah.

Barbara sighed, really there was still so much to do and organise and she wanted me make time to see her friends. Tom was already in conversation with Patrick Turner.

"You go off and do what needs to be doing," Phyllis told her. "I'll be minding the children and Susan Phyllis can help. We will come and find you the moment little Sarah needs you" She ushered the children along, although Mark had run off to play with Trixie's son Nick who had arrived with the others on the coach.

She watched them go with a smile, how she missed her friend. All her friends from Poplar, but they had a wonderful life here with many new friends who were equally special.

"There you are Barbara," Violet said looking well and organised with her clip board and three younger women who Barbara didn't know. "I have lots of entertainment lined up, three-legged race, egg and spoon race and our Poplar Mums have been busy baking. We had a cake competition two days ago, raising money for a new church roof, these," she pointed at the six or so boxes the women held. "Were left over because everyone was so full. And I knew you would certainly need more cake for your party this afternoon."

Barbara had to bite back a tear, it was amazing how the good Lord provided when she thought maybe this time they wouldn't make it out of the dilemma. "How wonderful Violet, you don't know what a life saver you are. Come I'll show you where we can put them."

000000

They all had a wonderful day even when a passing shower at half past four had everyone crammed like sardines into the village hall for tea and cake. Before they knew dusk was setting in and it was time for everyone to go home. Weary children were carried or taken by the hand and the 'usual' few ladies were left to tidy up. Tom, Barbara and the children went out to see their friends off.

"It's been a lovely day," Phyllis told Barbara. "Such a beautiful place."

"You say that every time you visit. You can visit anytime you want, please don't wait another year. You should be retired now. There is great need, a helping hand, a loving word that only you can give Phyllis right here in the village. Promise us you will at least think about it. We would love to have you here with us." Barbara implored to her friend.

Phyllis took a look of each of them in turn. "I think of you all as my family." She sighed and took a good look around. "It is beautiful here. I really will give it some serious consideration. Look after each other and your young ones." She hugged Barbara tight and with a tear in her eye climbed regretfully onto the coach.

Tom slipped his arm about Barbara's shoulders and then waved the coach off. "Do you think she will leave Poplar?" He asked.

"I hope so, maybe we should send a little prayer up tonight, after all He listened about the cakes." She softly replied and he chuckled quietly with a kiss on her cheek.

"Come, let's go home." He hefted Andrew onto his shoulders and they all walked slowly back home, together.

00000000

Prayers are not always answered immediately, but they welcomed Phyllis to Langridge Green, just in time for Christmas.


End file.
